callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FFA Gunplay
FFA Gunplay is a gametype added to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Community Playlist on March 30, 2012 for PS3 and Xbox 360 and on May 9, 2012 for PC. It includes two unusual gametypes returning from Call of Duty: Black Ops: Gun Game and One in the Chamber. Also, a new gamemode called All or Nothing was introduced. Following a recent hotfix, party chat is now allowed in this playlist. Each game mode has a max limit of ten players, and a very short lobby intermission/waiting time. On September 1, 2012, this game mode was replaced with All or Nothing by itself. Sub-gametypes One in The Chamber Players are given a P99 with the Tactical Knife. They start out with one bullet, and the only way to get another bullet is to kill another player, whether by knifing or by shooting. Hits are always fatal, as insta-kill is on. A kill is worth 100 points. When a player is eliminated, the surviving players each get 120 points. Each player only has three lives. If there are three or less players remaining, radar always on will be enabled. When players are eliminated, they can freely spectate, but there is a new feature. When players spectate another player, they can select them by pressing the USE key, and every time the selected player gets a kill, the spectator gets 150 XP. Only one player can be selected at a time. This was supposedly implemented to help players not to leave the game immediately after they are eliminated. The game ends when the time limit has been reached or there is only one player alive. Gun Game There are 18 tiers of weapons. Getting a kill with the current weapon advances the player to the next weapon, or tier. Note that the player must get a kill with the weapon itself, not by other means, such as exploding cars or barrels. Knifing demotes the player that got killed. There are two weapon rotations, one with 18 individual guns, the other with only six different guns, but with each gun being used three times in the match. However, the 3x6 Gun Game rotation was removed due to it being unpopular with fans. The game ends when a player has gotten a kill with the final weapon, or advanced past tier 18. All or Nothing This game mode is completely new to the Call of Duty series. Players battle each other in a 20-kill score limit Free-for-All match. Gameplay is similar to that of a normal FFA match, but with a preset class. Players receive a USP .45 with the Tactical Knife with no ammo, a Throwing Knife, and the perks Extreme Conditioning, Hardline, and Stalker, and though they are not shown, Sleight of Hand, and Dead Silence Pro. Hardline is there to make Scavenger, the first Specialist Reward, easier to acquire. The game ends when someone has reached the score limit, or when the time limit has been reached. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Gametypes